1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe holder and, more particularly, to a probe holder for an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus refers to a non-invasive apparatus that irradiates an ultrasound signal from a surface of a patient body towards a target internal organ beneath the body surface and obtains an image of a monolayer or blood flow in soft tissue from information in the reflected ultrasound signal (ultrasound echo-signal). The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has been widely used for diagnosis of the heart, the abdomen, the urinary organs, and in obstetrics and gynecology due to various merits thereof such as small size, low price, real-time image display, and high stability through elimination of radiation exposure, as compared with other image diagnostic systems, such as X-ray diagnostic systems, computerized tomography scanners (CT scanners), magnetic resonance imagers (MRIs), nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatuses, and the like.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a cart-shaped main body for receiving main components thereof, a probe for transmitting and receiving ultrasound signals, a control panel having various switches and keys for inputting commands for manipulation of the apparatus, and a display unit for displaying an image of an ultrasonic diagnosis result.
When using the apparatus for ultrasound diagnosis of a target, an operator moves the probe with one hand while keeping the probe in contact with a surface of the target, and manipulates the control panel with the other hand. Then, the result of the ultrasound diagnosis is provided as an image through the display unit.
The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus may further include a probe holder. A user hangs the probe on the probe holder when the probe is not in use, and removes the probe from the probe holder when using the probe. The probe holder generally protrudes from the main body or from an outer surface of the control panel.
In such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the probe holder protrudes from the apparatus to occupy a space thereon even when the probe is not received in the holder, thereby causing restrictions in movement and maintenance of the apparatus. Furthermore, the probe holder can collide with a wall or be caught by other objects during movement of the diagnostic apparatus, so that the probe holder can be damaged or can damage the wall or other things. Therefore, there is a need for an improved probe holder.